If It Takes Forever
by Ice8
Summary: AU Future Fic Mainly A/I Alex and Isabel got married on Valentine's Day 2007. And your invited to the next big event in their lives.
1. The Beginning

If It Takes Forever 

Part 1: Background

Author: Ice

Pairing: Mostly A/I

Future Fic

Disclaimer: I do not own Roswell. If I did Alex wouldn't be dead and he and Izzy would be together. So please don't sue. 

Written After Cry Your Name but before season 3,

            Alex looked at his wife of three years lovingly as she slept. He put his arm around her only to get halfway because of her pregnant stomach. She instinctively snuggled in closer to him as she slept.

            "I love you Izzy," he said as he kissed her cheek. If someone told him in high school, that he, Alex Whitman would be married to Isabel Evans, Ice Princess and Goddess of West Roswell High, he would have said, 'You're crazy I don't have a chance on earth with her.' But that was before he found out and accepted her secret. That was before the four humans and three aliens became closer than friends. Alex laid his head back on his pillow and fell asleep once again.

            "Sure Liz. You can drop Luca and Charlie off here. I could use the help," she listened, "No Liz, it's no problem. I would love to see my niece and nephew and plus they could help me out around the house and stuff." She listened as her husband came into the kitchen and put his arms around her, kissing the side of her neck that wasn't cradling the phone. "Ok see you at ten. Bye Liz." She put the phone down and turned to face her beloved. She kissed him and said, "Luca and Charlie are coming over at ten."

            "Ok." He pulled away from her and went to the cabinet to get a bowl and some cereal. Isabel went back to cooking her own breakfast on the stove. 

            "Knock! Knock!" Maria DeLuca walked into the kitchen of the Whitman Mansion through the kitchen door.

            "Hey Maria." Alex greeted her with a wave of his spoon.

            "Izzy!  What are you doing? Cooking over a stove when you could give birth any second now? Give me that spatula. Maria shot a dirty look at Alex before carefully pushing Isabel out of the way of the stove.

            "Maria, I'm fine." Maria wouldn't take that and gestured for her to sit down.  Isabel finally gave in and looked at her husband and best friend as she thought about the past few years. 

            Isabel couldn't believe that five years ago, after their second year in college, the Whit's demo got recognition. Alex and Maria's career's took off. They were on MTV2 every other video, TRL everyday, and now Maria lived next door to the Whitman's in the richer part of Roswell, NM. Isabel then thought about the rest of her family and she felt the tears coming on. Max and Liz had gotten married right out of high school. And now have a 7 year old girl, who is as smart as the two but as sassy as her Aunt Isabel, Luca Bella, named for Maria and Isabel. They also have a six year old son, Charles, Charlie, Michael, for Alex and Michael. Maria and Michael never got married, but in their first year at Las Cruces, they moved in together. Maria's mother wasn't thrilled about it, but she had a new husband that kept her distracted.  Besides Amy knew how Michael felt about her daughter and it helped that before he even brought up the subject of moving in together with Maria, he talked with Amy first. But it didn't last long. Maria took a leave of absence from school a few months later, as did Alex and went on the road with the Whit's.  Michael and Maria tried to be apart, but Michael couldn't deal and became sort of an annoying fixture at the Evans' and Valenti's. So Jim bought him a ticket to Omaha where the band was and he stuck with Maria until they stopped touring. Isabel smiled to herself at the memory of Michael, the rock of the group, cooing over Maria and Kyle's little sister Cassandra when Maria was away. During this time Alex and Isabel were doing all they could to not be together. They called and wrote e-mails everyday, sometimes just to say hi, or to say what the road was like or what new cute thing that Luca had done. Liz and Max were Isabel's support system, and the few times that the Whit's were home, a birthday party, a birth, a concert, Isabel and Alex were rarely seen without one another. Then finally after three years on the road, the Whits came back to Roswell to record their second album in Alex's brand new home studio. By the time they finished recording Isabel, Max, Liz, and Kyle had graduated from college, and Isabel left to be on tour while the Whit's promoted their second album. Then while on Live with Regis and Kelly, Alex called a waiting Isabel and Michael out from the wings and asked Isabel to marry him. She said yes immediately crying. Maria was standing off to the side, no clue Alex was about to do this and had to keep herself from answering for Isabel she was so happy for the two. That was four years ago.  That Valentine's Day they were wed. Maria was the maid of honor, Liz a bridesmaid, Luca was the flower girl.  Michael was a groomsman, as was Max, and Kyle was the best man. It was an intimate ceremony, with only the 7 of them, Luca, Charlie, the Parker's, Valenti's, Evans' and Whitman's, the band. The reception was at the Crashdown. 'That was a great day.' Isabel thought as Alex kissed her goodbye on his way out the door to run errands, "I'll be back soon." She nodded and smiled as he waved goodbye. Maria left after she did the dishes, and Isabel realized that Liz and the kids would be at the house soon. She went up the stairs and into the bedroom to get dressed. 

            "Iz? Alex? Anybody home?" Liz called into the house as sounds of feet ran straight into the den.

            "Upstairs Liz!" Isabel yelled down, brushing her blonde hair. She could hear her niece and nephew turn on the TV and start up the custom made Whit's Pinball machine that Isabel had gotten Alex as a birthday present. Liz walked into the room. "Hey Liz."

            "Hi Isabel." Liz sat down on the chest at the foot of the bed with a sad look on her face. On days like this Liz was usually thinking of Max. She would drop the kids off at Isabel's, her parents, The Evan's , sometimes even Kyle's or Jim and Amy's. Isabel knew that Charlie looked so much like Max that Liz just couldn't take it sometimes. 

            "You okay Liz?" Isabel walked over and hugged her sister in law. 

            "Yeah I'm okay. I'm just thinking about him again."

            "It's okay Liz, he's been gone for a year, they both have, we miss them."

            "Yeah. I'm just glad you didn't go. I don't think any of us would have been able to take it." Isabel smiled rubbing her bulging stomach thinking that if she had gone too that she might have had to go through this pregnancy without Alex. She might not have even gotten pregnant. But Max and his second in command had to go reclaim the Antarian throne. That was a big fight that Isabel and Max went through when she said she wasn't going. Michael understood though. It was killing him to leave Maria.

            "Okay. Pull yourself together Parker. I'm okay now Isabel."

            "Luca and Charlie can stay here as long as you want them to Liz. Alex and I need the practice." She smiled.

            "Thanks." Then they heard a crash from downstairs and Luca saying, "Uh-oh, Aunt Isabel's gonna get you for that!" The women looked at each other and hurried downstairs, Isabel wishing she had let Alex put that escalator in. When they got to the den Isabel saw that the glass coffee table that Alex had brought back from New York was shattered. "Oh guys…" Isabel said exasperated. 

            "Who did this?" Luca and Charlie pointed at each other. Isabel shook her head and waved her hand over the coffee table, and the pieces came back together into table form. Liz walked over to her kids. 

            "You be good for Aunt Isabel and Uncle Alex okay? I'll be back in a little while." She hugged Luca and tried to hug and kiss Charlie but it was too hard. She stepped back, tears in her eyes and walked out of the house. Luca and Charlie, not noticing anything was wrong, went back to the lego house that we were building with Alex.


	2. Kayla Evan Whitman

If It Takes Forever 

Part 2: Kayla Evan Whitman

Author: Ice

Pairing: Mostly A/I

Future Fic

Disclaimer: I do not own Roswell. If I did Alex wouldn't be dead and he and Izzy would be together. So please don't sue. 

Written After Cry Your Name but before season 3,

~~A Few Hours Later~~~

            "Uncle Alex! Can we watch a movie?" Luca Gurien called from the movie room.                       "Sure Luca hold on!" Alex Whitman called back. He hugged Isabel, who was in the kitchen making a snack for their niece and nephew and went into the movie room done the hall. He opened up the cabinets that held the hundreds of videos, DVDs, home videos, and Whits appearances. Luca and Charlie looked through them, having seen a lot, and finally decided on their parents' wedding video. Alex smiled and put it in the VCR for them, with one final look he went back into the kitchen where his wife was staring at the floor in panic. Alex looked.

            "Uh…Izzy? You're leaking." Isabel gave him a look.

            "I think my water just broke. I'm in labor."

            "Okay. I'll call Maria. You go lie down. Okay?" Alex said calmly, a little too calmly Isabel thought. She went into the spare downstairs bedroom to lie down and Alex picked up the phone, a little more panicky.

            "Maria, Isabel's in LABOR!!!" Alex said into the phone finally his panic coming out. 

            "Okay. Alex calm down. We've been planning this for a while. I'll be over in a few seconds."

            "Alex!!!" Isabel called from bedroom.

            "Maria she's calling me, just get over here!" He ran out of the room, just to be pulled back because of the non cordless phone. He stared at the phone for a second, hung it up and ran out again. Alex ran into the room, where Isabel was huffing and puffing like the wolf from the three little pigs. Just as Alex reached her, she got a flash.

~~Flash~~

Max and Isabel walking down the street at about 6, turning and seeing car headlights.

The first time she dream walked Alex.

 Alex asking her questions about being an alien.

Alex doing a strip tease at her 18th birthday party.

She and Max fighting about her graduating early.

Prom

Graduating with her friends in 2003

Her and Alex's wedding day

Fighting with Max about her going back to Antar.

The day that Max and Michael left for Antar to claim the throne.

Finding out she was pregnant.

            Then Isabel saw things that had to be from her past life. Antar, Kivar, Her birth mother and father, herself, Max, and Michael in their past lives.

And finally things that haven't happened yet. Her daughter's first day of school. The Whit's accepting a Grammy for their 5th album, her daughter's first boyfriend, Then it stopped. Isabel opened her eyes and saw Maria in front of her holding a baby, and Alex next to her, looking at their new baby and kissing his wife on the head. 

            "It's a girl Iz. It's a girl." Maria had the biggest smile on her face as she handed Isabel her daughter. Isabel took the baby, laughing and crying with happiness at the same time. 

            "What do you want to name her Izzy?" Alex asked stroking his wife's hair.

            "Kayla."

            "Kayla Evan Whitman?" 

            "I love it." Isabel looked at her daughter and kissed her forehead. Maria walked in with Charlie and Luca who had been waiting outside the door. "Hi guys," Isabel said softly. 

            "Is that out new cousin?" Charlie asked. Isabel nodded. Alex looked at her, tears coming back into his own eyes. Usabel motioned for the cousins to come see Kayla.

            "Luca, Charlie, this is Kayla, Kayla Evan Whitman." Isabel said to them showing them their new cousin. Alex kissed his wife and went into the den to get the _portable_ phone. He dialed his parents number, told them to hold on and conferenced the Evans'. 

            "Mom, Dad, Philip, Diane, it's a girl. Isabel had the baby. It's a girl!"  The parents, well now grandparents, squealed and said congratulations to Alex. "You can come over in a little while, Isabel wanted a home birth." He paused for okay's and see you laters. Then he hung up only to push the talk button again to call Kyle. His ex-girlfriend was also pregnant and due in two weeks. Kyle was so happy about Kayla, he and Alex had become really good friends, the B-Team stuck together, and Isabel and Kyle became close while Alex was away, not too close, but really good friends. Max had Liz and two kids, Isabel had Kyle. Kyle said he'd be by in a few hours. Alex walked back into the bedroom where Isabel was still holding the baby. Maria had taken the kids back into the den. She looked at Alex and smiled. 

            "The grandparents will be over in a little while, Kyle will be here in a few hours." Alex said. Isabel looked down at the baby again, and started to fall asleep. Alex took the baby from her, his first time holding his daughter. Alex placed her in the bassinet they had set up next to bed, not wanting to ever let go, and closed the door a creak so when the commotion started Isabel and the now sleeping Kayla wouldn't be disturbed. Alex walked down the hallway and into the kitchen where Maria was, the kids back in the theater. 

~~Isabel's Dream~~

            "Isabel I'm so proud of you." Max took his sister into his arms and gave her a big hug."

            "Thanks Max, when will be coming home? Liz is a mess and Luca and Charlie spent the whole day watching the wedding video."

            "Hopefully soon Izzy. Give everyone my love and Michael's too. And give my niece a kiss for me." Isabel smiled. "I will Max. I will." Isabel woke up to sounds coming from the kitchen.

            "How is she?" 

            "She's asleep."

            "She's so beautiful Alex." Alex nodded. 'I know.' The grandparents started arriving then, and Alex and Maria shushed them, letting them know that the new mommy and baby were sleeping. 

            "Alex, congratulations!"  his father said to him as they hugged. The same came from the rest of the parents.

            "Where's Isabel?" Diane Evans asked. 

            "In the spare bedroom, she's sleeping though, Mrs. Evans." Maria reminded her. Diane nodded her head. 

            "Alex?" Isabel called out walking down the hallway. She was surprised to see the commotion in the kitchen. "Uh, Hi, everyone." Isabel said closing her robe a little tighter. 

            "Isabel!" Congratulations started all around again. She smiled and sat down on Alex's lap. Everyone talked for a while and then the cry of a baby was heard throughout the house. Isabel excused herself and went to get the baby. She was followed by everyone. They all awed at Kayla and eventually everyone left, the Evans' took Luca and Charlie. The family of three were left alone. For a little while at least, Kyle showed up for dinner. 

            "She's beautiful Iz." Kyle said, the only other person besides the parents and Maria allowed to hold the baby. "Her name's Kayla?" Alex and Isabel nodded. He looked at her with such love in his eyes. Isabel and Alex leaned in against each other. Kyle looked at them and then the baby. 

            "I can't wait 'till Marcia has the baby. As much as I was freaked out at the beginning, I can't wait now, especially now I've seen Kayla." 

            "Is Marcia still going to give you full custody?" Alex asked.  Kyle nodded.

            "She never wanted kids, especially under 30, the door will be open to her but I get the baby." Kyle smiled, his Buddhism really helping him through this more than anything else. "Well I'll get going, I'll be back tomorrow though okay?" Alex and Isabel nodded. Kyle got up and Isabel followed him to the door as Alex put Kayla back into the bassinet. Isabel and Kyle hugged. "Congratulations Isabel." She smiled.

            "We'll see you tomorrow." Kyle nodded and walked out the door.

            "Breaker Breaker. Come in Mother Ship." Isabel laughed as she heard Alex coming through the baby monitor.

            "I hear you Papa Bear Over."

            "Meet me in the movie room, I wanna watch a movie. Over."

            "Will do ten four." Isabel shook her head as she walked into the movie room, stopping when she saw what was on the screen. Max and Liz's wedding. They looked so young. Charlie is definitely a younger version of Max. Isabel caught a glance of herself and Alex, before the fame and fortune, when Alex still wanted to be a computer programmer. They looked happy, peaceful. They still were. Only now she was worried because her brothers had disappeared into space a little more than a year ago. Isabel stopped the tape and put it away in the cabinet with the home movies. She checked the other titles. Prom, High school grad, moving to college, college grad, the Regis and Kelly show, Isabel smiled when she was that last one. And so many more were in their. 

            "Find one?" Alex asked coming into the room.

            "Not yet, how about…Wizard of Oz?"  Alex smiled and put his arms around Isabel's waist. "Whatever you want." They kissed and Isabel put in the movie, curling up against Alex on the couch. 


	3. Oh How Things Have Changed

If It Takes Forever 

Part 3: Oh How Things Have Changed

Author: Ice

Pairing: Mostly A/I

Future Fic

Disclaimer: I do not own Roswell. If I did Alex wouldn't be dead and he and Izzy would be together. So please don't sue. 

Written After Cry Your Name but before season 3,

            "Mommy! I want Daddy to come home!" Three year old Kayla said in the kitchen while her mother was making grilled cheese sandwiches. 

            "He'll be home soon sweetie. He's away with Aunt Maria and the rest of the band." Isabel answered, Kayla put her arms across her chest and gave the infamous Evans pout, but quickly got over it as Isabel placed her sandwich and a bottle of Tabasco sauce in front of her. Kayla gobbled it up. The Whits had just put out their fifth album, the one that almost didn't get finished because the drummer quit. But Isabel pushed her husband to replace the drummer quickly because she knew that this was the album that would win the Whit's their Grammy after being nominated 4 times. 

            "Done!" Kayla said, a big smile and tons of Tabasco sauce on her face. Isabel laughed at her daughter. 

            "Okay sweetie, I think Uncle Max and Aunt Liz are coming over. So wipe off your face." Kayla waved a hand in front of her face and within seconds the mess was gone. 

            "Mommy? Is Uncle Kyle and Travis coming too?" Isabel shook her head, "No Kay. Uncle Kyle has to work, and Trav is at Jim and Amy's tonight playing with Cassie." Kayla nodded. She liked it when her Uncle Kyle came over, he usually brought a present for her, and Travis, who was only a month younger than her. And it was annoying that her cousins Luca and Charlie were always fighting with each other and not paying attention to her. True Travis would sometimes rather play with Charlie even though he was 6 years older, but she could always convince him that her game was better. Kayla pouted again but put her  plate into the sink, and went into the den where Isabel heard sounds of Sesame Street start. The den couches were now cloth instead of leather, the pinball machine collecting dust, and the glass table, which was shattered so many times, was moved up to Alex's office. Isabel turned the radio on in the kitchen. She soon heard Maria's sultry voice coming out of the speakers. "If it takes forever, I will wait for you. I will look to the sky and wonder where you are." Isabel sighed. Only the "Pod Squad" knew the secret meaning of this ballad. Alex and Maria had co-written the song while Max and Michael were on their home planet, Antar, to reclaim the throne. When Maria sang I will look to the sky and wonder where you are, she meant it. She was looking for the V-shaped constellation where Antar was. That was about two years ago, before Max and Michael had returned. Liz was a mess before that. Leaving for days at a time, dropping her kids off with their grandparents, the Valenti's or with Alex and Isabel. But when Max returned, Liz became like her old self again.  Maria didn't take it so hard, at least not that she showed. Except in her songs. She and Michael now live next door to the Whitman's with their baby girl, Skye. But at the moment, Michael, Maria, Alex, and Skye were all on tour with the Whit's. 

            Isabel finshed cleaning the counters and went to check on Kayla, who was happily watching Big Bird. Isabel then heard sounds of "Did not! Did too!" coming from the front hall. Isabel sighed. 

            "Kayla, your cousins are here." The fighting duo came into the room, arguing as usual. Kayla smiled and watched as Luca came in and took over the TV and Charlie sat on one of the couches, a scowl on his face.  The two had gotten better since Max returned, but having the feeling of your mother not wanting you sticks sometimes. Max and Liz walked in happily smiling like newlyweds. 

            "Hi Kayla! How ya doing?" Max asked his niece as he picked her up and spun her around. Kayla giggled. 

            "I'm okay Uncle Max." Max put her down and she went back to her cousins trying to get Luca to play a game.

            "Hi Max. Liz." Isabel said hugging her brother. 

            "Hi Iz. Are Alex and Maria back yet?" Liz asked. Isabel shook her head.  

            "Nope. Soon though, I wish we could have gone, but I don't think I could handle watching Kayla as she would most likely run onstage to be with her Daddy."  Isabel, Max, and Liz were now sitting at the kitchen table waiting talking over cups of tea. The back door opened.

            "Hello? Anybody home?" Alex poked his head in the door.

            "Alex!" Isabel quickly got up from her chair and hugged her husband.  Thumping feet came down the hall.

            "Daddy! Daddy!" Kayla jumped into her father's waiting arms. 

            "How's my girl?" Alex kissed his daughter and then his wife. Then greetings by Max, Liz, Charlie, and Luca, who had come in from the den were made. 

            Alex went to go put his stuff away with his daughter in tow as the family made their way back into the den and Maria, Michael and baby Skye came in. After the hello's and welcome backs, Maria said, "we ordered pizza it should be here soon."

            They sat back down on the couches to hear stories from the road. The tour had been very successful and Charlie and Luca always loved to be able to tell their friends special inside stories of one of the most popular bands in the country. Pretty soon, the pizza had come and gone, the stories had been told, and the kids, excluding Skye had gone back into the den.  The adults were in the living room, Isabel leaning into Alex on the leather couch, Max sitting on the floor, Liz's head in his lap, and Michael and Maria were on the other couch cooing at the baby. It was a very relaxing night for all of them. And this is what they wanted,  no worrying, just  family in the house and being with the one they loved. 

A/N: Okay, yeah this was kinda a filler chapter, but I felt like it had to be put it. Next chapter up soon!


	4. Family Time

If It Takes Forever 

Part 4: Family Time

Author: Ice

Pairing: Mostly A/I and family, a lot of just plain family stuff

Future Fic

Disclaimer: I do not own Roswell. If I did Alex wouldn't be dead and he and Izzy would be together. So please don't sue. 

First 3 chapters and part of this chapter written After Cry Your Name but before season 3

"Hey Kay!" Travis Valenti called to his best friend, who was down the hall at her locker at West Roswell High School. Kayla Whitman was grateful to see her fellow junior walking towards her. It had been a long day and her Aunt Liz, who was head of the science department at the school, couldn't drive her home, she hated taking the bus, so she was going to have to talk Travis into doing it.

            "You're coming over tonight right?" Kayla asked him as he approached her, a sweet innocent smile appearing on her face. Two senior guys walked by looking the 16 year old up and down. Travis looked at her, shaking his head, he knew that look. "I don't know Kay. My dad my want me home tonight. I've been either at your house or Charlie's apartment for the past three nights."

            "Trav, please? Dad's recording tonight and he might let you play the drums for a while," she gave him the infamous Evans pout. Travis shook his head. He knew that he would most likely end up at the Whitman's house. His father would probably join them, Kyle had inherited part of his father's musical talent, as did Travis, and Kyle being one of Kayla's parents' best friends, they were both there all the time. 

            "I'll see. You want a ride home?" 

Kayla nodded. "Yes please," she said with relief and happiness in her voice.

            "Me too please!" Skye Guerin walked up hearing the end of the conversation. 

            "Sure Frosh." James smiled, his cousin pouting. "You're pout is no where near as good as Kay's pout. Come on my cousin, let's go to lunch.  See you later Kay." Travis put his arm around Skye and led her to the cafeteria. Kayla walked towards her next class, saying hi to a few people, and saw her Aunt Liz. 

            "Aunt Liz!" Liz Parker-Evans gave her niece a look. "Sorry, _Mrs. Evans_. I found a ride home so you don't have to worry."

"You have Travis wrapped around your little finger don't you?" Kayla shrugged, "Well, don't forget that the whole family's coming to your house tonight. We have to talk about something." Kayla looked shocked.

                        "You mean that the high and mighty Luca is coming home?" Liz laughed.

                        "Yes, I'm making her. I think she got a little more of Maria than the name. Oh, and don't forget to remind Travis about his science project that's due Monday." Kayla nodded, they nodded and went their separate ways.

                        "Come on, Kayla. I wanna go home!" Skye muttered from the front seat of her cousin's Mustang. 

                        "Shut up Skye. Here she comes. Get in the back." Skye scowled but got into the back seat. Kayla walked up to the car. 

                        "So what'd your Dad say?" She got into Travis's 1999 Ford Mustang and closed the door. It was originally Kyle's, but he gave it to Travis when he turned 16 and got his driver's a license a few months before. Travis started up the engine.

                        "He said it was fine since there's a family dinner thing there anyway." Travis pulled out of the parking lot and they started the 20 minute drive to the richer part of Roswell, where Kayla and Skye lived next door to each other.  As they drove Kayla put in the Whits third album into the car's CD player. This was the album that her dad, the bassist, and Skye's mom, the singer, got their third grammy nomination for. Kayla ran through the tracks till she got to the song that means the most to her and her extended family. Kayla closed her eyes and listened as the song played. 

                        "If it takes forever, I will wait for you. I will look to the sky and wonder where you are. I will never stop loving you." 

They pulled into Kayla's driveway and the three got out of the car, Skye going ran over to her own house. Kayla and Travis walked in the back door of Kayla's house. 

            "Mom? You home?" Kayla walked around the house in search for her mother, who was an elementary school teacher and usually home by the time she got there. 

            "In my room Kay! I'll be right down." Kayla and Travis went back into the kitchen and started getting a snack. 

            "Hello? Anybody home?" Maria and Michael Gurien, Skye's parents, walk into the house. 

            "Hi Aunt Maria, Uncle Michael." Kayla said.

            "Travis?! Are you here again? You visit Alex and Isabel more than you poor Aunt?" Travis looked away sheepishly.   Michael went over to the fridge and grabbed a Snapple. 

            "Maria, leave the boy alone." 

            "Oh go watch tv or something." 

            "Aunt Maria where's Skye? We just dropped her off." Kayla asked getting hamburger meat out of the fridge. Maria started pulling out ingredients for her famous organic chocolate mousse cake and Michael started browning meat for the meatballs. 

            "She had a phone call, one of her friends, she'll be over in time for dinner." 

            Travis and Kayla sat down at the kitchen table as Isabel Evans walked into the room. Her 43 years did not do her justice. Isabel was as beautiful and radiant as ever. Her long blonde hair, now a deep brown, but it worked for her. 

            "Hi Maria, Michael, Travis you here again?" Isabel smiled at her surrogate nephew. Travis smiled back and shook his head. "When's your dad coming?" 

            "Dad has to work at the garage till 6. The new guy isn't working for him well." 

            "He could hire me…" Charlie said coming into his Aunt and Uncle's house. 

            "Charlie!" Kayla ran to her cousin, who lived about an hour away and she didn't get to see very often. Ever since the two had gotten into their teens they had become really good friends. And he did come home often from Las Cruces University, but it wasn't often enough for Kayla. 

            "Hey Kayla. Hi everybody." He said hugging his cousin back, "How is everyone?" Charlie looked so much like Max it amazed Isabel as she hugged him hello. Same hair, same ears, same shape face, he got Liz's eyes though. In personality Charlie was like Max in college and senior of high school. Not so cautious, carefree, still serious but not as much. Charlie had been like that all his life, except for the years that Max was in Antar and Liz had basically dumped Charlie and his older sister Luca at a moments notice for days at a time, he and Luca both felt unloved by their mother and Charlie became quiet, introverted, unless he was fighting with his sister. 

            "Where's Uncle Alex?" He asked.

            "Upstairs on the phone with Interscope. Maria, you might want to go up there, they want you guys to do a reunion tour.

            "What!?" Maria stopped stirring her batter and headed for the stairs. Kayla laughed as Charlie and Travis sat down at the kitchen table, Kayla picked up the spoon Maria was using and Isabel got out a pot and started the water for the spaghetti. 

            "So Trav? How's school?" 

            "It's okay. Aunt Liz gave me a project that's due Monday though." 

            "You want me to talk to her or can you get it done?" Charlie asked. Travis shook his head. "Nah I'll finish it. It should be easy."

            "What about you Charlie? How are you? How's Luca?" Isabel asked, while Kayla smacked Michael's hand for trying to get a bit of the finished chocolaty goodness.

            "I'm doing ok. Midterms just finished. I haven't talked to Luca in about 3 months but I think Dad said that she was coming tonight." Kayla nodded. Her model cousin, with stereotypical attitude to match was coming as far as she knew.

            "Yeah, Max called me last night to tell me. I think she's stopping by your parents house then coming with them." Michael said. Charlie nodded. 

            "Trav, you up for a game of pinball? Fooseball? Something ball?" Kayla asked putting away the dessert. 

            "Yeah." He got up from his chair and followed her out of the room, saying hello to Alex as he walked in.

            "Maria DeLuca, everyone, can convince anybody to do anything." Alex proclaimed to the remaining group. 

            "Tell me something I don't know." Michael mumbled.  Alex grinned.

            "Right now, as we speak, she is convincing Interscope that the Whits' are not broken up, but we will do a tour. This summer so the kids can go." Alex walked over to Isabel and put his arms around her waist. She leaned back into the his neck.  

            "Hey Charlie. Long time no see." 

            "Hey Alex. How's it going?" 

            "Pretty good. You wanna work on the crew this summer?" 

            "Maybe. I might want to be the road manager."

            Michael spoke up. "That's my job."

            "You can't use an assistant Uncle Michael?" Michael thought it over.

            "Maybe." Charlie smiled. Alex looked around at the food simmering and the people just standing around.

            "Charlie what time are your parents coming?" 

            "About 6 same time as Luca." Alex looked at the clock and say that it was 5:30. 

            "And Skye."

            "Why don't we let this stuff sit and go into the den or something?" Isabel grinned slightly at her husband but agreed. They walked out of the kitchen followed by Michael and Charlie and into the den. Michael immediately turned on the TV.  Alex and Isabel cuddled into each other. They soon heard Maria pounding down the stairs. They heard her go into the kitchen and start ranting. 

            "And then they had the never to say…guys? Alex? Michael?" She walked out of the kitchen to Alex and Charlie laughing at her in the den. 

            "And then after you got off the phone with them Alex, they had the nerve to say that since we haven't toured or made an album in two years they assumed we broke up!  I mean you think that they wouldn't have asked us first? We are the most successful band to come out of Interscope, excluding No Doubt." 

            "Calm down Maria. They made a mistake, let it go."  Alex said. Maria sat down next to Michael, a scowl on her face.

~~Meanwhile in the Game Room~~

                        "Ha! I win again!" Kayla said doing an Alex like victory dance on her side of the fooseball table. Travis humphed. 

                        "I let you win." Kayla nodded.

                        "Suure you did. All 4 times?" Travis nodded.

                        "Travy? Can we play something else now?" Travis walked over to the free vending machine and got 2 sodas and a bag of popcorn. 

                        "Sure Kay. I'm tired of being beaten. Virtual car racing?" Kayla's face lit up. She ran over to her dad's car racing machine's and put her hand on the start button. Travis walked over to the second one and sat down. The raced a few games then went over to the couch and sat with the popcorn and sodas. They laughed as they made fun of each others driving and both reached into the popcorn bag at the same time. Their hands touching. The laughing stopped. They looked into each other's eyes, not realizing what the other was feeling. 

**FLASH**

            Travis and Kayla playing together when they were babies and again when they were a little older. 

            Travis looking on while she was dancing at their 8th grade graduation dance with her first boyfriend. 

            Travis and herself hugging at 8th grade graduation and the happiness around them from their family.

            Kyle and Travis visiting Isabel and Kayla when Alex was on the road. 

            Travis visiting his mother one day 

            Travis watching with anticipation as she came down the hallway on the way out to the car for the drive home.

**END FLASH** 

            They both pulled their hand out of the bag, Kayla trying to process what she just saw, and why she saw it. She knew that her mom, and Uncle Max and Michael, and Charlie and even Luca had a little bit of powers but except for a few things here and there, wiping off her face, changing colors of things, she's never gotten a flash. Travis looked at her, deep into her eyes and trying to figure out what she was thinking. He knew what he was thinking. He wanted to know if the feelings were mutual. The trance the two were in stopped when they heard excited hellos coming from the other room.   

                        "I guess we'd better get out there." Kayla said. Travis nodded, looking at his hands. He knew he had these feeling for a while and from the embarrassed and confused look on Kayla's face he figured she had just realized she liked him. She stood up, looked in the mirror, put on a smile and walked out the game room to say hello to the newly arrived family. Travis followed soon after, his father's Buddha teaching that patience is especially when it comes to women. He put on a smile and said hello to the rest of the Evans' clan as well as his own father. 


	5. Author's Note

A/N: Hey thanks for reviewing people, and I know some people want to know more about Charlie, Luca , Max and Liz,  or more Travis and Kyle background, don't worry. I'm planning some spin-off series focusing on them. But first I wanna get into this story a little bit more. I realized I have left things unexplained, but that was on purpose so I could do these spin offs. The will probably be started in late May early June or later.

Also, I had wrist surgery so I won't be able to type for awhile. I know it's mean to leave you with that type of a cliffhanger but it will be resolved…eventually.  J 


End file.
